Various types of loaders are known for loading cartridges into various types of firearms. For example, loaders may be utilized to load cartridges into the cylinders of revolvers. A revolver typically includes a cylinder which has multiple chambers (typically five or six chambers), each of which is configured to accept a bullet cartridge therein for firing of the bullet from the revolver. As is generally understood, the cylinder rotates to align each chamber in turn with a barrel of the revolver. When a trigger is pulled, a hammer of the revolver strikes the cartridge loaded in the aligned cylinder, causing a propellant to ignite and fire a bullet from the cartridge.
A typical loader temporarily retains multiple loaded bullet cartridges for transfer to the cylinder when required. When reloading of the cylinder is required, the cartridges are generally simultaneously released from the loader into the chambers of the cylinder. Many known loaders, for example, include a rotational apparatus which, when twisted, releases the cartridges within the loader and allows them to fall into the cylinder. However, such release apparatus is relatively complicated and can be cumbersome for a user of the loader. Other known loaders, for example, include a linear “strip” which temporarily holds the cartridges until they are released by a user into the chambers of the cylinder. However, known designs of such strips typically do not adequately address the curved alignment of the cylinder chambers in a manner which facilitates efficient cartridge loading.
Another issue with known loaders is that cartridges when retained in a loader are partially exposed. When a user stores a loader for later use, such as in a pocket or purse, the cartridges can become damaged. Further, the cartridges can become caught on other objects, such as within a purse or pocket, hindering efficient removal of the loader.
Accordingly, improved loaders for loading cartridges in revolver cylinders are desired in the art.